plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wintermelon43
User talk:Wintermelon43/Archive 1 User talk:Wintermelon43/Archive 2 User talk:Wintermelon43/Archive 3 My sig is --Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 14:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) and my Wordbubble is Heres the link. copy it 4shared.com/file/h3klSCYr/Plants_vs_Zombie_Cheats.html if ur playing pvz watch this copy it too youtube.com/watch?v=iIPlXGjE62Q Send me a request. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 16:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I think I may have accepted it already. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 16:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Cool. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 17:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I am logged --Planter energizer (talk) 12:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Winter Melons are the coolest!". I like your concept.NestorLightseeker (talk) 07:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! U have lvl 2 Pool right? Upload it! Yu Yu Hakusho 01:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) chatting video Just uploaded the video! Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoxNU6dMeZo Hey, you spelt my name wrong. it is A p'lant Planter energizer Come to my User Page and see wonderful stuff! *turns into cattail* (talk) 23:18, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Winter melon did u just ban me from chat unban me plz and not nathania I'm boris ok pls Milestailsprowerfansonic12 (talk) 00:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Natheainia again Got it Planter Energizer *Says Do'h* (talk) 23:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Correct Will I delete the activity feed I'm my user the down one?Cool Fire Dragon (talk) 23:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool Fire Dragon's Userpage and Talk page Hey, I finished adding both the block template and the YouAreBlocked template, why not protect his/her userpage now?Planter Energizer (talk) 00:09, October 13, 2013 (UTC) There is. I found it in my iPad.Planter Energizer (talk) 10:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Just now.--Planter Energizer (talk) 11:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) What is the link to your present blog? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 23:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey WM, Nathania saying for admin was old. He just wanted admin to unblock his sockpuppets and try to block the admins. Sorry I'm posting late. I didn't got anything up in my mind.Planter Energizer (talk) 02:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Please give cherry bomb costume photo--Ziad Wahba (talk) 11:25, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you,please if you have other plant give it--Ziad Wahba (talk) 11:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I see chilli bean and twin sunflower in a video, and i see grave buster and potao mine in the game Chili Bean http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WyGe1I2Rz8 Twin Sunflower http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWvqa286FGk Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Wintermelon43. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called 'Licensed Video Swap. This new tool is located at . This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos from outside providers to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) How much flags did you survive in the pyramid of doom? I really hate homework. I already cleared 14 level of dead man's booty. Also, level 10 completed is my profile picture. (talk) 19:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thepeashooter100 I fixed an error in your userpage to change the "No" in Sun Dragon to "Yes", and changed the font to "Green".Planter Energizer (talk) 10:40, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can you perhaps add some badges related to PvZ2? Like edits on brain busters or something like that, please, that would be awesome! thank you :D I did just now :) - PvZBeast234 (talk) 12:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi winter melon, I am lighting pea, so how are you??? How was the pinata party? Ihope it was amazing! Hi wintermelon. I just started a Plants vs. Zombies Fanon Wiki. I have 2 things to ask you: 1. Would you like to join? 2. How do you create badges on a new wiki C: FrozenRepeater: Sincerely, the Repeaters (talk) 16:41, December 15, 2013 (UTC) It's OK if you take it down, but just telling you that there are a lot more fanon wikis for PvZ than the character creator. the character creator wiki is just for creating plants and zombies and that's it. but i can't really watch the wiki, so it would be appreciated if you take it down. Video to the Power up this plants http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZtMJRPYoEs From ZymanJohnNeumann :) Question When can you normally be onchat because I think i would like talking to you. DeathZombi I am waiting in my grave... 03:46, December 31, 2013 (UTC) SorryS Sorry about the chat issue. My computer shut off and i couldn't get i back on. `I am waiting in my grave... 19:47, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I am on. I am waiting in my grave... 21:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) How do you make a template.--Cartoonetwork122 (talk) 18:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Birthdays Late Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! ^^ Also, I will check PvZA now. EDIT: Sorry, that freaking error of Friend List, which doesn't can see the friends, so, I can't help you D: The Forest Hunter,16 of January, 2014(UTC) Connect to the chat Connect to the chat, please. Juqi125, ¿Quieres dejarme un mensaje? 21:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey WM,I completed Killjoy Park!I just want to tell you that.Can you tell me how hard is Sweaty Palms?Im still at officer ron. Block? No. It's up to'' SO456 since he went to the trouble of clearing up my mess. ahem, is it really nessacery we sign with --Bloomerang53249 (talk) 22:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC)bloomerang53249 YO Wintermelon!! I was wondering if you spend real life currency or just some rooting stuff you just did in the endless zone screenshots of yours in your profile? (I saw Snow Peas and a Power Lily) grrrrr! why did you delete strategies???? Hola Hey dude! Whats chillin? (NPI) come to the lawn I am waiting in my grave... 02:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Wintermelon43, it was agreed that the court would happen at 10.00 pm? I would be asleep and won't know the result until about this coming Saturday according to the time at Hong Kong if that really happened at that time. Iamarepeater (talk) 08:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Court How do you change your name color? Itsleo20 (talk) 20:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for keeping the wiki in top shape :D Hi friend, I'm new at the wiki and I am starting a channel. Your page seems popular unlike mine �� so... Hi. That's it. Gamer 1 (talk) 02:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC)gamer 1 Wild West-Day 20 Coconut Cannon Since you asked, I'll leave it here again. Play Wild West-Day 20. In the first round, plant Peashooter and kill the regular. In the second round, plant the Wall-nut wherever but have it survive. In the third, use the Potato Mine to kill the Buckethead and the Wall-nut to block a single regular zombie. But the Wall-nut must survive. In the fourth round, use the Chili Bean to kill the Conehead and kill the regular behind it/stun it. In the fifth round, plant the Repeater and win the round. However, here's the deal; the Wall-nut MUST die for you to get the Coconut Cannon. In the sixth round, use the Potato Mine to kill the Buckethead. In the seventh round, plant the Wall-nut wherever but have it live. And that's how you get Coconut Cannon in Wild West-Day 20. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). *jetpack sounds* 18:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Fanart Special You rock wintermelon43! Wintermelons rule! IAT theme Thanks! WinterMa et 13:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I have no way to see what my ban is. I cannot see it, all I know is that I'm banned. I did not know that it was 2 hours :P Demotion Can you unban em from chat list Ovalbillybob111 (talk) 18:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC)ovalbillybob111 A note from tomorrow Hey winter melon, In the morning, come to the lawn for the breakfast buffet! Your fishy friend, Cyprind Buffet time! ~Cyprind CELEBRATE BDAY MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 17TH! COME JOIN! YOUR FRIEND, CYPRIND just to let you know i wont be editing stuff (Mannyzat9 (talk) 13:26, April 17, 2014 (UTC)) Dear Wintermelon, Hey! If you want to chat in the morning at 7:00, that would be fine. Your fishy friend, Cyprind. Re: Zomboss Eyy Man If you knew how Laser Beans worked I wouldn't have insulted you like that. Also, for the record: Laser Beans can hit every zombie in the lane for 2 damage each while Bloomerangs only do 2 damage on 3 zombies each. Are you convinced now? -I'm CRAAAZZZY! (talk) 21:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Activity Log and Subpage Making How do I join a chat? Two things I wanted to say: 1. At least you are not as bad as MeVsZombiesMeWin 2. Did you fix the ninja Kiwi account issue? Iamarepeater (talk) 13:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Being a Grammar Nazi but not to a far extend. Does that answer your question? Iamarepeater (talk) 13:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Please unblock on PvZ roleplaying wiki I swore because I have autism, and anger issues... Please forgive me :'( --Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 19:42, May 11, 2014 (UTC)\ Ok, I'll do that. ''Promise. Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 00:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I am leaving Bye. I am not coming back here because of the immaturness with most users around. I will be.in the RP and CC wiki. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 20:12, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Get back. I am a chat mod only, but you got to make bcrat thread. Trust me! ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 11:40, June 26, 2014 (UTC) WTH? Dave's Mistake WinterMelon43: I am present to discuss the sudden departure of Frozen Dave. the singular reason he remained in that category for more than half a minute is that he forgot to eject himself from it. and he was attempting to hyperlink to the category page when he made his first, fatal misstep. Please remit your apology and his priveliges to him forthwith. Sincerely, Right Charlie (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (Please Reply) Requests Hello Wintermelon 43! I have created two site administration pages, vs. Zombies Wiki:Rollback Rollbacker and Testing Ground. Could you please protect these pages from vandalism. Also, does User:Brainulator9 know that his talk page is protected so that only admins can leave him a message? Hey wintermelon43..okay I am sorry..I apologise..just please dont block me again..please..I promise i wont do it again.I just got a bit angry, but trust me, I am not here to cause any trouble..there are a lot of other people who troll here and swear..I am honestly not like them.. It's really frustrating for me when you block me..and I can't get involved in anything..and I cant lie, it did make me angrier..I mean, if you think I am going against the rules..please next time just give me a warning and I will stop..so no hard feelings yeah? I just want to be part of the group and trust me I am not as bad as some other people here.. And if you want I can get myself an icon and fill in my profile page.. so yeah, see you later. Moonshan2 (talk) 13:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Warning Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 18:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I like to report a user insult me in this manner. Re:Reclaiming Lots Sorry Sorry about my innapropiate joke. You actually didn't let me finish. (Beeshooter) Who wants to see my c**k? (Beeshooter) *pulls out a zombie chicken* (Zombie Chicken) Cooo....Ba-quack!!! (Beeshooter) It's name is Zack. So yeah... Sorry for being inappropiate... Okay, I will keep my mouth shut, but out of curiosity : Are we allowed to swear on Chat?- Xenons (talk) 12:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Xenons Retired content ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) Wintermelon I have nothing against you personally, but you do not seem fit for the role of admin at this time. The first thing I think you need to work on is to grow a thicker skin. I don't believe anyone "hates" you. You said I was being rude in the replies I posted on your thread (and are now deleted), but I don't believe that was the case. Some of the comments I have seen you write about other users are easily more offensive than anything I ever wrote about you or your posts. My advice for you is that you need to relax a litlte and not stress over what people say about you on the Internet. No need to flip tables everytime you think someone is being mean to you online. 1Zulu (talk) 16:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Oh, dear… Oh, Wintermelon43!!! How stupid can you go? Demoting yourself? That was obviously an idiotic move. Seriously, I like you very much. I feel very sad since you stepped down from Bureaucrat, and now you did something extremely stupid and… I don’t know… self-destruct perhaps? Without you being an admin in this wiki, I think it’s the end of the world for me. NapalmRosalina (talk) 16:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC)